1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to forming relationships between image features.
2. Background
Multiple features are sometimes used to recognize objects in images. For example, SIFT features, SURF features, ISA features, CHoG features, GLOH features, DoH features, FAST features and PCBR features have been used to describe images. Detected features may be used to compare images or to identify objects in images.